Alex's tale of Ever after high
by DeCode232
Summary: I don't give a carp what you say about this and I can't think of any good titles anyway I'm doing this for fun so I update it whenever also I another that I shall put up here for fun so say whatever about this I don't .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I though of this while listening to ever after high theme song and watching the cartoon version of Alice and wonder land. I don't own anything but Alex. And I did this for fun 'cuz I was board.**

-Madeline's P.O.V-

I was walking with my best friend Raven and Cerise, Cerise as I recently found out was the daughter of not only red riding hood but the big bad wolf and Raven was the daughter of the evil queen while I Madeline hatter was the daughter of the mad hatter then Kitty another Wounderlander along with Lizzy hearts. "Mice and Men Madeline we have a new Wounderlander a boy named Alex son of the beloved Alice."Kitty said and Lizzy walked up. "Its true he looks so much like her but he is more cuter."Lizzy said and took out a playing card as a boy with blond hair and green eyes jogged up. "For the love of Wonderland why did I have to pick the queen of hearts and the cat to become friends with I rather have picked the mad hatter for Wonderland's sake!"He said he wore a white shirt and gray jeans. "H-hi."I said when was I shy. "Hi I'm Alex son of Alice."He said. "Uh got to go!"I told Raven then ran off.

-Alex's P.O.V-

"Was it something I said?"I muttered to myself. "I don't know she is mad."Kitty said. "This coming from a cat."I muttered. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"Lizzie shouted. "Sorry I love saying that. Hehe."Lizzie said. "You my dear friend is definitely the queen of hearts daughter."Kitty said and flashed a grin then disappeared then Lizzie walked off and I sighed as Raven ran off the find Madeline.

-Raven's P.O.V-

"Madeline!"I yelled and entered her dorm. "Whats wrong why did you run off like that?"I asked then kitty appeared. "Because she looooves him."Kitty snickered and I threw a pillow at her. "Get outta here!"I growled then my Mirrorpad went off it said that Briar is going to be throwing a party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay part 2 of my Ever after high story so lets start. And I dislike the royals the only one I can truly stand is Lizzie.**

-Time skip Raven's P.O.V-

"A party for awesome break coming up everyone is invited bring a date."I read then smirked and walked off the next day when the party was going to start I heard Madeline and Alex talking so I though I ease drop but I was not the only one so was Lizzie and Kitty they had smirks on there faces and I whispered what did I miss. "Oh not much."Kitty said/whispered.

-Alex's P.O.V-

I knew Kitty and Lizzie where watching me but I kept my attention on Maddie. "So uh Madeline would you uh like to go to Briar's party with me?"I asked rubbing the back of my neck with a hand. "Sure."She said and walked off. "Lizzie and Kitty come out and whoever is with you come out or its off with your heads!"I said and Lizzie,Raven and Kitty walked out of the bushes. "That's my line!"Lizzie said a bit unhappy. "Sorry o' fairest reddest queen of them all."I said with a smart ass grin as I bowed. "Shut the hell up!"Lizzie yelled. "Hmm make me."I said 2 can play at this game. "Hey guys now lets settle down and try not to get into a big fight."Raven said. "Yea Raven's right we got like 1 hour to get ready!"Kitty yelled and we all ran off.

-Alex's P.O.V-

I was standing with Madeline and Raven Madeline had a blue gown and Raven had a purple I had my best white shirt and gray jeans. "I hate dances and I hate parties."I muttered. "How can you hate parties there teariffic!"Madeline said and I rolled my eyes. "Your always saying things are teariffic."I muttered.

-Time skip Alex's P.O.V-

I was just standing in the forest looking at the stars when I heard soft sobbing. "Huh?"I muttered and saw Maddie crying. "Hey Maddie what's wrong?"I asked as I hung upside down my favorite past time. "O-oh nothing."Maddie lied. "Come on Maddie you can tell me."I said. "Apple and her friends throw mud at me."Maddie whispered and I felt my blood boil. "Hmm well I normally would not say this but some payback is in order I wonder what Kitty's doing at this hour she can help me get some payback those stupid royal pains."I muttered. "So uh wanna go for a walk?"I asked. "Sure."Maddie said and I jumped out of the tree and walked with Maddie.

**Not bad for a chapter is it not?**


End file.
